The Babysitting Weekend
by DarkDia
Summary: When Danny and Rachel go away for the weekend, Danny inlists Steve, Chin, Kono and Lisa to watch Grace. What does Stan have to do with all of this? Lisa is my character. Ratedd T for Chin, Steve and my swearing.


**Ashiko: Hi, guys! This is my first Hawaii 5-0 fic and I love Hawaii 5-0! It's my favorite show! I don't own Hawaii 5-0. If I did, My OC, Lisa, would actually be in the show. Enjoy guys!**

_Steve's Pov_

I walked into the office and found Danny sitting at a table with his head down.

"Hey, what's wrong, man?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He looked up at me and I knew from the look in his eyes, he wanted something from me.

"Rachel and I are going out of town this weekend to reconcile. You know since we got back together. I need someone to watch Grace. Maybe you, Chin, Kono and Lisa could watch her?" Danny asked me. I sighed.

"I'm not very good with kids…" I trailed off.

"But you have Lisa." Danny pointed out.

"Danny, Lisa's 13 and she's my niece. Not my daughter. And it's not like she's 8! She's 13 for god's sake!" I yelled.

"Did someone call me?" Lisa entered the room with her blue braid swishing behind her. Yes, Lisa dyed her hair blue. I don't know why.

"Yeah, go get Kono and Chin." I told her and she sprinted out of the room. A few seconds later, she came back with Kono and Chin in tow.

"What's up?" Chin asked.

"Danny wants us to babysit Grace." I told them.

"Ok! How about it Chin?" Kono asked.

"It's fine with me." Chin said. I looked to Lisa and she nodded. I sighed.

"Alright, we will watch Grace for this weekend. You're leaving tonight and coming back…?" I asked.

"So we'll spend tonight, Friday, and Saturday at the resort, then we'll come back on Sunday." Danny said and Lisa nodded.

"I have to go." Danny said as he picked up his stuff.

"Can you guys pick up Grace and take her to your house? Thanks!" Danny said as he ran out of the office, dropping pens and files along the way. Lisa and I dragged Kono and Chin out to the car. Lisa hopped into the back with Kono and Chin sat in the front with me. As soon as we got to Grace's school. Lisa hopped out. Chin, Kono and I rolled down our windows and watched Lisa.

"Hey, Gracie! Over here!" Lisa said holding her arms out.

"Aunt Lisa!" Grace said as she ran over to hug Lisa.

"Where's daddy?" Grace asked as Lisa picked her up.

"Daddy and Mommy are going out for the weekend. So, you are going to stay with Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin, Uncle Steve and I." Lisa told her. Grace nodded and Lisa nodded her head towards the car.

"Let's go! Uncle Chin, Uncle Steve and Aunt Kono are waiting the car." She told Grace. She carried Grace over to the car and set her down. I unlocked the car and Lisa pulled open the door. She helped Grace in then she got in herself.

"Hey, kiddo." Chin said as he turned around to look at Grace.

"Hi, Uncle Chin." Grace said and gave a small wave. Kono gave Grace a hug and Grace settled herself in between Lisa and Kono. I started the car and drove to my house and then we all got out. Lisa got out and helped Grace out. We walked inside and the phone rang. I sprinted to the phone and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said.

"How's Grace?" Danny's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey, Danny! Yeah, Gracie's fine." I said and I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Grace below me, holding on to the sleeve of my shirt.

"Can I talk to daddy?" Gracie asked me.

"Sure sweetie." I said as I handed her the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hi, Danno!" Grace spoke into the phone.

"Hi, Monkey! Danno misses you and Danno and Mommy will be coming home in 2 days ok? Danno loves you." Danny said.

"I love you too, Danno. Can I talk to Mommy?" Grace asked.

"Mommy's actually not here right now. I'll tell her to call you later, ok Monkey? I love you. I have to go. Bye, Monkey" Danny said.

"Ok, daddy. Bye bye!" Grace said and she hung up the phone.

"So, what do you want to do Gracie? It's already dinner time." I told her.

"What can we eat, Uncle Steve?" she asked.

"Well, we have cold chicken, some lean cuisines. What does daddy usually feed you?" I asked her.

"Take-out food. Daddy doesn't know how to cook." Grace said. This is amazing. This kid only eats take out.

"Ok, there is a McDonald's down the street. Aunt Lisa will take you ok?" I said and Grace nodded.

"LISA!" I yelled up the stairs. She from her work clothes, shorts and a tee shirt, and she was now wearing silver high tops, black jeans, a grey tee shirt that said Shut on the front and Up on the back in black letters and a black sweatshirt that was half way zipped up and the hood was up. Her hair was in a side ponytail that stuck out of the hood of her sweater.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you take Gracie to the McDonald's down the street?" I asked, giving her 20 dollars.

"Sure. C'mon, Gracie." She said getting Gracie by the hand.

"How are you going to get there? You can't drive." Chin magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I was in the living room, I could hear you talking." Chin explained.

"I'll take my skateboard." Lisa said and I could see a black object sticking out from under her sweater that was attached to her jeans.

"Lisa can you come here for a second?" I called out the door.

"Sure." She said as she ran over.

"Why do you have your gun?" I asked and she sighed.

"Remember how the computer background Chin dug up said that Stan likes to hang out at local places? This is a local place. I want to make sure Grace is safe." She said, looking back at Grace.

"Alright, be careful." I said and she left out the door with Grace.

_Grace's Pov_

"Ready?" Aunt Lisa asked and I nodded.

"But what if Stan's there?" I asked.

"There's a good chance her won't be." She said and I smiled. I looked at the board she was standing on. She frowned and got off.

"You've never ridden a skate board?" she asked. I shook my head and she smiled.

"Ok, just get on top of it." She said and I hopped on. She came behind me and put her arms around me and we started going.

"Wow! This is fun!" I exclaimed and Aunt Lisa laughed. Once we got there, Aunt Lisa left her skateboard outside so we could go order. Aunt Lisa walked in and bent down so she was my height.

"What do you want to eat, Gracie?" she asked.

"Can I have a happy meal?" I asked and she nodded.

"Hey, can I get a 6 piece happy meal and a large soda to go?" she asked and gave the lady the money.

"Your order will be right out." The woman said and I looked at Aunt Lisa.

"I can't eat 6!" I said and she laughed.

"The extras are for me to eat." She said and we turned to go wait by the coffee machines, but someone blocked our path.

"Hello, Gracie." Stan said evilly, as he bent down to grab me. As soon as he was close enough to me, Aunt Lisa punched him and he fell. While he was getting up, Aunt Lisa took out her cell phone. He attacked her with a punch, but she ducked. Aunt Lisa roundhouse kicked him in his side, and quickly turned to me.

"Gracie, press 2 then call. That's Uncle Steve, tell him to get down here." She said and Stan came up behind her. Her eyes narrowed and she spun around and kicked Stan in the leg, causing him to fall. I dialed Uncle Steve's number and waited for him to answer.

"Lisa?" the voice came over the phone.

"Uncle Chin!" I said, realizing I called the house phone.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" Uncle Chin asked.

"Stan's here! And he tried to take me, but Aunt Lisa stopped him! You have to come down here!" I said and could hear him growl through the phone.

"Alright, stay there. We will be right there." He said sharply before hanging up. I hung up and stepped back, but as I did, I slipped in a puddle of water.

"Gracie!" Aunt Lisa cried as she turned around, but Stan took this chance. He grabbed the gun from her belt and threw it on the floor. He grabbed her by her throat and she started to panic. Her hands clawed at his, trying to make him let go.

"I will win! I will have Grace!" he said and Aunt Lisa started turning blue. Suddenly, Uncle Steve burst through the door, while Aunt Kono came through the door behind me and grabbed me, taking me to the car. Uncle Chin came in after Uncle Steve and they pointed their guns at Stan.

"Five-0! Let her go!" Uncle Steve said. Stan swooped down and picked up Aunt Lisa's gun. Stan pointed it at them and Uncle Steve's eyes widened.

"Gun!" Uncle Chin yelled and Uncle Steve shot at him. It hit Stan and Stan dropped Aunt Lisa. Aunt Lisa landed on the ground next to Stan. Uncle Chin ran over and put handcuffs on Stan and the HPD took Stan away. Uncle Steve ran over and hugged Aunt Lisa while Aunt Kono and I watched from the door.

"Are you ok?" Uncle Steve asked and Aunt Lisa nodded. Suddenly, the women walked out and handed the food to Uncle Steve. After driving back home, Aunt Lisa sat in the living room with Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono watching a show called ChiPs'. Uncle Steve was in the kitchen making something to eat for himself. After I finished, I brought my plate into the kitchen and set it down in the sink.

"Good girl. You can go watch TV with Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono." Uncle Steve said. I ran to the living room and saw Aunt Lisa ranting on about how creepy some guy named Eric Estrada looks. Soon, it was a full blown argument. Then, Uncle Steve blew a whistle and everyone stopped arguing.

"Let's get ready for bed. It's 8:00." Uncle Steve said and I tugged on Aunt Lisa's sleeve.

"Let's go change!" I said, dragging her up the stairs. I put on my pink pajamas and Aunt Lisa put on a black tee shirt that said "Move To The Beat" on it and pink and black plaid pants. She put on a pink hoodie with a black star on it and above it, it said "Dance". We came back downstairs and Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin were dressed in white tee shirts and sweatpants and Aunt Kono wore a pair of shorts and a black tee shirt.

"Gracie, do you want to camp down here?" Uncle Chin asked. I nodded and Aunt Lisa grinned.

"Let's get started!" Aunt Lisa yelled.

_Chin's Pov_

Kono and I took some chairs from the dining room and moved them to the living room. We stacked blackest over them and positioned them like a tent.

"Ready, Grace?" Kono asked and she pulled Grace into the tent. We made the tent really big, so all of us could fit in it. Steve and Lisa came down with sleeping bags in their arms and Lisa, being the clumsy girl she is, tripped. I caught her and she looked frazzled. For a good fighter, she sure was clumsy.

"You ok?" I asked and she nodded. Steve tapped my arm.

"Hey, why don't you help us set up the sleeping bags?" He said and I nodded. We finished with the sleeping bags and Grace sat down in hers. Her eyes suddenly widened and she shot up and fled the tent.

"My bunny! Where's my bunny?" Grace cried.

"Here, here. You left it on the table." Kono said as she handed Grace her bunny.

"Thank you, Aunt Kono." Grace said, giving Kono a big hug. "No problem, Gracie. Ready for bed?" Kono asked and Grace got into the tent with her bunny. After a while, we all got in with her, Lisa first, Kono second, Me next and Steve last. Soon we all fell asleep.

_Lisa's Pov_

I turned over in my sleep and heard a soft sobbing sound. I sat up and saw Grace sobbing in her sleeping bag. I looked down and saw Chin sleeping like a log. Kono had snuggled up to Steve and I smiled, knowing that she liked him.

"Gracie? Are you ok?" I whispered as I took her hand and led her out of the tent.

"I'm scared. I miss mommy and daddy." She said and I knew the feeling. When my parents had dropped me off in Hawaii, they enrolled me in school. I was kidnapped one day and Uncle Steve was the one who found me. My parents had left me with him, haven't come back since.

"It's ok, Gracie. Mommy and Daddy will come back. I promise." I said and she looked at me.

"Aunt Lisa… I don't feel so good. My stomach had this big knot in it." She said and I smiled.

"You're probably hungry again." I said and I scooped her up and settled her on my hip. I grabbed the fridge door and opened it.

"Chocolate or Coffee?" I asked.

"Chocolate." She replied and I took the Ice Cream out of the fridge. Steve caught on to Danny's eating habits and usually stocked the fridge with food that had artificial colors or preservatives and it was quite funny to watch Danny throw his arms in the air and rant about how and Ice Cream cone cannot be _pink _or _green. _It was hilarious to watch his face turn different colors. I scooped it in a bowl and produced rainbow sprinkles from the cabinet, for Grace. Her eyes lit up and I giggled. I gave her the sprinkles and let her do it. I went to the bathroom and once there I ran my fingers through my hair. I then realized that there was a silver car parked in out drive way. Stan was in it. I ran back over to Grace as fast as I could.

"Gracie, I need you to go hide. Hide in my room. Turn on the lights and lock the door. Stay there until Auntie Kono or I come to get you, ok?" I said and Grace scrambled up the stairs. I opened the kitchen drawer and grabbed my gun from it. I grabbed the house phone and dialed HPD as I slowly walked into the living room.

"Commander McGarrett?" the person on the other line asked.

"Actually it's Lisa. Stan, Grace Williams' ex- step father, is currently in our drive way after he tried to kidnap Grace earlier. Charges were dropped but now I want this man arrested. Hurry!" I said before hanging up the phone. I walked up to the front door but I heard motion. '_Stan snuck through the back'_ I thought. I turned around, ready shoot, but when I did I realized it was only Chin, who had his hands held up because I was pointing a gun at him.

"Where's Grace?" he asked.

"She's hiding. Stan is in the drive way. He has a pocket knife and I'm sure he is here to steal Grace again." I explained. Chin growled and sprinted to the kitchen. He came out with his gun, which was stored in his coat pocket. We both inched slowly towards the door. I stood in front of the door with Chin behind it. He threw open the door and I threw my arms out and had my finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. Stan held up a gun and shot at me. I ducked and screamed.

"CHIN! DUCK!" I shouted, and luckily, he followed my direction. We both ducked and the bullet hit the door. I shot back and hit him in the shoulder. HPD pulled up just then, and arrested Stan.

"Gracie! You can come out now!" I called and Grace scurried down the stairs.

"Well, this was one hell of a night." Chin said and I nodded, laughing.

**Ashiko: I'm finished! What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
